


【Toothcup】坏心眼（全）

by dearwu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文，搬运存放。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, toothcup - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【Toothcup】坏心眼（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，搬运存放。

“呃，你们这是在做什么？新游戏？”

Astrid看着一龙一人，或者应该这么说，眼下的景象是，夜煞嘴里叼着一个人，而那个人恰巧不巧又是和它关系最亲密的维京人。Hiccup费力的昂起头，他向Astrid挥了挥手，“噢，很高兴见到妳， Astrid，妳能不能帮我说服Toothless，请它放我下来，我们俩已经维持这个姿势很长一段时间了……”

Hiccup话刚说完，Toothless蓦地伸长了脖子，从喉间发出急促的低吟，人类的身躯被迫在龙的嘴间上下摇晃。Astrid和他们俩相处久了，自然明白这个属于夜煞表示情绪的声音意味着什么，于是她好心的多嘴解释：“我倒觉得是你惹它生气了，Hiccup，难道你看不出来？”

“这是意外！”Hiccup大声回，说完他瞅了仍叼着他的龙一眼，底气不足的说：“好吧，也不全是意外，早上没仔细检查喂它吃的鱼堆里是否掺了鳗鱼进去是我的错，毕竟鳗鱼是龙类大敌……但是我已经道歉啦，我真的不是故意的！”

“就这样？”

Hiccup用力的点头。

“那……你真的该放Hiccup下来了，Toothless，瞧，他都快晕过去了。”

Hiccup很配合的身体一瘫，四肢就这么松松软软的垂挂在龙的嘴边。

Toothless吓了一跳，立刻将Hiccup放下，它让Hiccup面朝上平躺，无精打采的守在人类身侧。Hiccup偷偷撑开眼皮想掌握情况，透过眼皮间的缝隙依稀可以看见Toothless担忧的脸，他立刻反省自己是不是演得过火了，但转念一想，他觉得自己不应该心软，毕竟Toothless这回实在是太过份啦，他都道歉了，怎么Toothless就是不愿意原谅他，甚至还叼着他欺负……

当然他的坚持没能维持太久，因为Toothless张嘴舔了他一脸。

好吧，他就是没办法做到淡定不动任对方东舔西舔，于是Hiccup被迫在对方的锲而不舍的攻势下悠悠醒转，他勉强挤出一抹笑，“嗨，Toothless，天气真好，你愿意消气了吗？”

回应他的却是一双因愤怒而微微瞇起的龙眼。

“它说你的道歉没在点上。”Astrid好心补充。

“这时候妳真别来掺和了。”Hiccup头疼的说。

年经的维京人费力的爬起身，拍拍身上的灰尘。

Toothless的反应确实让他困扰，同时也让他沮丧。他和Toothless心意相通，即使没有Astrid从旁解释，他也能明白Toothless所知所想所感，他俩之间的相处从来就不需要过多的揣测和试探，可就在刚刚，Hiccup确实感受到了一种名为低落的负面情绪，就在他试着以轻松的语气击碎装晕而被Toothless识破的尴尬时，后者竟然不是顺水推舟的和他打闹化解，而是选择更激烈的应对表示抗议，突来的交流障碍让他顿时有点抓不准Toothless的心思了。

Hiccup沉默了一阵，突然问：“伙伴，回博克岛吗？”

Toothless低低叫了一声，这次倒是没再闹别扭，乖乖的转过身子，让Hiccup跨坐上去。Astrid心有灵犀的后退一步，她的龙正在她身后待机，“我刚从博克岛出来，还不打算回去，就不打扰你们啦。”

Hiccup应了一声，他拍拍Toothless的头，而后一人一龙沿着海平面飞回。

就在Hiccup刚从龙背下来，天空又飘起了雨，而后转为倾盆大雨，夜煞早已支起一侧的龙翼将Hiccup护在身前。居民和他们的伙伴火烧火燎的出屋收拾衣服，把羊群赶回遮雨棚，Hiccup环顾四周，确信没有自己帮忙的必要，便在Toothless的护送下返回木屋。

屋内刚升好火，还不够暖和，Hiccup擦干自己的金属义肢，见Toothless蜷在一旁闭目养息，又开始捣鼓起自己的发明。

最近从商人那里收获了许多珍贵的金属材料，这在制作Toothless的尾翼上有莫大帮助，Hiccup眼神发亮，左手忙碌的涂涂画画，Toothless蓦地睁开眼，无声的爬到他的人类身旁，尾巴重重的敲击地板，螺丝钉应声蹬起，而后又安静的躺回地面。

“Toothless，你又调皮了。”Hiccup头也不回的说，口气并非埋怨，反倒像陈述一个事实。

黑龙朝他哼了一鼻子气。

“这次不需要Astrid的翻译我也能知道你想说什么。”Hiccup摸着下巴打趣的说。本来他俩之间的交流就不必借助外力，但该说Toothless故意吗？在它时不时闹闹脾气的这段日子，Hiccup能感觉到Toothless有意无意的在它面前隐藏住自己的脾性，于是在他看来，尽管Toothless确实在闹性子，但他却再也感觉不出他的龙在想些什么了。

年轻的维京人继续分析道：“你怪我最近陪你的时间缩短了，对吗？早上的鳗鱼只是个导火线。”想通了这个缘由，Hiccup蓦地安心不少，大概是这次Toothless闹别扭的时间持续太久，让他以为他的龙憋出忧郁症来了。

夜煞没理会它的人类，充耳不闻的翻了身，张开翅膀将自己遮得严严实实。

“别闷着没反应嘛，难道我错怪你了？”Hiccup凑过去试图扳开夜煞的双翼，后者文风不动的任凭它的人类瞎折腾。它偷偷的从眼皮子下观察年轻的维京人焦急的模样，看那名只长了身高，却依旧小胳膊小细腿身材的人类艰难的想往他的身上爬，早先怕它的人类被雨淋湿，它体贴的伸展双翼为他遮雨，这会儿鳞甲尚未干透，Hiccup的金属义肢完全发挥不了作用，夜煞甩动尾巴将Hiccup拢到跟前，少年的躯干是那么柔软可爱，它往前拱了拱，盯着维京人浅绿色的眼珠，闷闷的想，这才不是陪伴的时间长短问题，而是它的人类不如以往那么关注自己了，偏偏它又不想当着对方的面表现出来。

Hiccup应该要自己察觉！

至于早上喂的鱼更是小事了，它虽然怕鳗鱼，但挑出来扔掉也就行了，它才没那么小家子气。Hiccup肯定没细数他有多久没带着自己飞出博克岛外捕鱼了，它想念一龙一人在海平面尾随鱼群，追逐低空飞行扬起的浪花，这个把月来未曾停歇的雨季让它的人类放弃外出，一股脑儿的躲进木屋埋首研究各种金属配件，也连带让它的人类脑袋都发霉了。

肯定是这样的。

所以它才收起尖牙，趁着难得的放晴日，叼住它的人类飞出博克岛，享受它的维京人少年被毫无着力点的捕获姿势吓得不停在它的嘴里挣扎，却又无计可施，直到巧遇Astrid，这场闹剧才宣告结束。

也许这就是它小小的坏心眼吧，Toothless想。

不知道过了多久，维京人的呼吸吐息变得细微绵长，竟是在它的怀里睡着了。人类的手边还抓着一张图纸，Toothless定睛一看，那是它的尾翼设计图。

好吧，即使它闹了这么多天的脾气，Hiccup还是愿意包容他，就算中途一度想重振他身为族长儿子的威严，也在它的舔弄下含泪饮败，Toothless凝视着窗外雨点，漫长的雨季也该落幕了。

它得想想如何告诉Hiccup，它决定不再和它的人类闹别扭了。

\--Fin--


End file.
